


Journey into Night

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Westworld, Host Jesse McCree, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: Hanzo fell in love for someone he shouldn't have.





	Journey into Night

（一）  
“所以，哥哥，你刚才没有和那漂亮姑娘来上一炮？”源氏慢条斯理地整理着自己的皮带，露出亮闪闪的两颗犬齿，笑着问半藏。  
火车开始行进了。阳光从精致的亚麻窗帘的缝隙中透过来，洒在如镜面般一尘不染的吧台上。  
半藏看着窗外如火焰般升腾起伏的山峦，和点缀与其中的似乎即将被点燃的仙人掌，转过头白了一眼如狼般笑着的弟弟作为回答。  
“哦哦，我忘了，”源向吧台要了一杯香槟，突然凑过来，将下巴靠在自己兄长的肩上，半藏脖颈的肌肉清晰可见地猛地绷紧，“哥哥不喜欢操女人。”  
半藏迅速地给他来了个肘击。随着一声惨呼，香槟酒液弄脏了源氏的衣襟。  
“你真的不应该带我来这里，”半藏皱着眉看着车窗外耀眼得要将火车铁皮熔化的太阳，“不知道你觉得在沙漠里喝得烂醉如泥和操机器人有什么意思。”  
“家族投资的股份，为什么不好好享受一下呢？”源摇晃着酒杯，将剩下的香槟一饮而尽，“你可一点都看不出来它们是机器人。你知道的，每——”  
“——个机器人都由最先进的仿生肌肉组织和血液骨骼打造而成，可以以假乱真。我知道，源氏，”半藏不耐烦地接过了话，“我认为我在公司董事会议上听得比你认真。”  
“那，你就会知道，”源调整着头上的牛仔帽，让它巧妙地遮在头上又隐隐露出一缕绿色的发丝，“你在这里爱上的人，也许不是人。”  
火车的汽笛声打断了车厢里的窃窃私语。半藏感觉车速慢了下来。  
“欢迎来到西部世界，”源模仿着他们出发时站台中回荡着的几近不真实的女声，“在这里，你将发现真正的自己。”  
车厢门打开了。突如其来的一阵风无比猛烈地卷起了地上的尘土，挡住了半藏观察这个他从未造访过的世界的视线。

“这是我们到这里的第三个小时，而在这三个小时内你除了和一个女人上了床之外就一直喝到了现在。”  
上午已经快过去了。下车后源氏拉着他径直走进了一个酒吧，轻车熟路地搭讪了一个姑娘，便揽着她的腰上了楼，丢下半藏一人坐在离吧台不远处的小桌边发呆。  
他瞪着源氏意犹未尽的脸，看着他慢慢从远处晃过来。  
“说真的，哥哥，这里的姑娘好极了，我都替你感到遗憾。”  
半藏盯着木桌上的纹路，不想回答源氏一个字。他觉得自己根本就不该来这个地方。无数双眼睛打量着与这个世界格格不入的东方人，似乎能透过他的衬衫皮靴和牛仔帽看到一个日本武士。他不属于沙漠、群山、马匹和硝烟。窘迫席卷了他的全身，而他却知道自己若有一举一动必定会招来更多的注意。  
见半藏不作回应，源氏耸了耸肩，向吧台要了两杯雪莉酒，把一杯放在半藏的桌上，自己走向其他的桌子与别人聊了起来。  
外面的太阳更烈了，窗外马车经过又扬起一阵尘土。越来越多的人涌入了酒馆，让室内本来就不清爽的空气变得更加污浊。半藏不习惯这样吵闹的场面。他站起身，将杯中的酒液一饮而尽，准备向源氏道别——或许他应不告而别，那小子看向他身旁姑娘的眼神让半藏几乎能看到他五分钟内即将进行的运动。  
想着明天这时就离开这里，他走向吧台，向酒保低声说结账。离酒吧不远处小教堂的钟声却在此时突然响起。刚下车时他便一眼看到了教堂不高的尖顶上白色的十字架，在阳光的照射下异常耀眼。  
当。当。当。当。  
半藏向酒保递过一张二十美元的钞票，可酒保却没有接过去。  
当。当。当。当。  
他的视线越过半藏投向了身后的酒馆大门。半藏顺着他的目光回头。  
当。当。当。当。  
“啊，我们的老朋友要来了。”  
酒保的声音在刹那间变得有些飘忽而愉悦，以至于半藏几乎忘记了这个老头与他说的每一句话都属于一个精心编排的剧本。  
酒馆的大门被猛地打开。  
午时已到。  
（二）  
正午的阳光刺痛了半藏的双眼，使他看不清从门口走来的人。  
他已经忘记了自己本来正准备离开酒馆。  
他听到马刺与地面碰撞的脆响，那人走近了一点。阳光从他身后肆意地喷射进昏暗的酒馆。  
那是个极为高大的身影。整个酒馆似乎因为他的到来而安静了几分。  
“总是这样的准时，牛仔。”酒保的声音在吧台后响起。  
“那是当然。杰西·麦克雷从不迟到。”  
半藏惊叹于这句话的闲适与慵懒，这是他作为外国人无论如何也学不来的美国西南的牛仔腔调。令他惊讶的是，他敏锐地觉察到了语调中的一丝杀意，似乎这声音的主人是一把上了膛的左轮手枪，可以轻而易举地随时置人于死地。  
那人终于走到了吧台旁边。他裹着一条火红的墨西哥披风，这包裹住了他上半身强健的肌肉。他的头上戴着一顶破旧的棕色牛仔帽，上面有一条用子弹装饰的饰带。宽大的帽檐将他的脸遮挡在阴影下，使半藏看不清他的容貌，只看到他叼着一支雪茄。  
“还是老样子？”酒保似笑非笑地问道，不等男人回答便从柜中拿出一个玻璃杯。  
“我真是不明白，”半藏看着酒保将一杯牛奶放在桌上推向牛仔，“你已经不止十三岁了，麦克雷，做个男人，在酒吧里点些男人应该喝的东西。”  
名叫杰西·麦克雷的男人抬起自己的牛仔帽，将嘴边的雪茄取下夹在手指间，另一只手拿过杯子一饮而尽，意犹未尽地咂了咂嘴，露出一个心满意足的笑容。  
他长得很像……美国人——不过他就是美国人。半藏想。他拥有东方人无法企及的高耸的鼻梁和凹陷的眼窝，使他的脸看上去深邃而英俊。他蓄着浓密的胡须，半藏清楚地听到不远处一个姑娘激动地向他们的方向低语道“他的胡子真性感”。他过颈的棕发长长地散在脸庞周围，随意却充满野性。在那么一瞬间半藏想到了一匹狼。  
“牛奶是好东西，我怎么舍得放弃它去喝那些只会让人神志不清的酒精？至少在这个光明的正午不会。”  
“做个男人，把你嘴边的牛奶舔干净。”  
糟了。半藏想。源氏说他很擅长用讽刺激怒别人。这句话不知为何就不受控制地冲口而出。  
杰西·麦克雷转过头来看着他。半藏发现他的瞳仁也是棕色的。  
他在心中安慰自己他面前的只是个接待员，而在这里他绝对不会被一个机器人伤到。可他总觉得如果麦克雷是人，他绝对可以在一瞬间干净利落地拔出他腰间的左轮手枪，给自己来个漂亮的爆头，而他自己却将毫无还手之力。  
“真有趣，”麦克雷开口了，他听出了男人声音中的笑意。他想象中的酒馆冲突并没有发生。“你长得可不像这里的一般人，你一定是从——”他的手臂向外伸展，似乎指向了一个他自己也不清楚的地方，舌尖探出嘴唇随意地舔了一下自己的嘴角，将半藏所指的奶渍卷入口中，“——他们所说的东方来的。”  
半藏有些意外。他正愣在吧台边不知道自己应该回答什么，麦克雷却自顾自地说了下去。  
“我一直很好奇东方的世界是怎样的。总是在这沙漠里游荡，人会厌倦的不是吗？不过，我不得不说，”他把身子微微向前倾，打量着半藏，顺手把雪茄塞回嘴里，“即使对于男人来说，你也真是个美人儿。”  
半藏几乎能感受到牛仔的呼吸吹拂在他脖颈的皮肤上。他避开男人带着笑意的眼睛，转向了酒保，感觉自己的耳后一片发烫。  
“请给我一杯不那么烈的。”他努力使自己的声音听上去波澜不惊。  
“那么也请再给我一点牛奶，杜兰先生，”牛仔将自己的杯子推向正在帮半藏调酒的酒保，“我想听听这位先生有趣的故事。”他转过身来，一只手托着下巴，兴致盎然地看着半藏。  
“我没什么可说的。”半藏下意识地嘟囔着。  
“天哪，真是抱歉，我想我还没正式地介绍自己，”牛仔像突然想起了什么似的低声惊呼，“杰西·麦克雷，来自新墨西哥的圣菲，赏金猎人。很高兴认识你，我的朋友。”他脱下自己的牛仔帽，用手托着举在胸前，低下头，眼神虔诚地像在祈祷。  
“岛田半藏。”他简单地说道。  
“这真是个神奇的名字！——我的意思是，我很喜欢它。”他看到麦克雷的眼睛微微睁大了一下，随后又像陷入了沉思，咀嚼着这几个字。  
“听上去很美，岛田先生，”牛仔回过神来，微微地垂下头，眼里似乎多了些什么，声音温热得就像对情人的絮语。  
“就像你一样。”

（三）  
“莱耶斯先生，有异常的接待员行为反应。”  
通讯器中传来的声音让半卧在椅子上打瞌睡的莱耶斯猛地一惊，随后慢慢地坐起来，拿起了随手扔在桌上的控制板。  
“说一下编号和位置。”  
“12号，圣多洛雷斯酒吧。”  
“我说过什么，莫里森？”莱耶斯瞄了一眼控制板，随即抬起头，从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，看向身旁正全神贯注地盯着显示屏的男人，“多谢你的蠢主意，杰西·麦克雷正在夸一个男人是美人儿。”  
“我再说一遍，加比，”被称作莫里森的男人转头看向正眯着眼满脸戏谑的高大黑人，“我只是想让杰西自由地表达他所感知到的美，严格来说这不能算是一个故障。我早就觉得故障判定的程序需要改写了。”  
“原来如此。”莱耶斯依然没改变脸上的表情，“这么说你让一个好端端的牛仔整天喝牛奶还会弹钢琴也是要让他感知身边的美？”他瞥了一眼显示屏，刚刚还令东方男人面红耳赤的牛仔正坐在酒馆里的钢琴前行云流水，身边围了一群兴奋而面带羞涩的姑娘。  
莫里森轻笑了一声：“想来也不知道是谁当年为了多情浪子杰西·麦克雷的造型连炒了三个设计师。”  
“他们都是废物，”莱耶斯撇了撇嘴，“再说当时故事线的设计被你大权独揽，还要那些人有什么用？”  
莫里森不置可否地将头转向显示屏，看着圣多洛雷斯酒吧里的回放记录，皱起了眉头。  
“不过这的确很奇怪，我编写的程序中并没有向杰西授权这个行为的部分。这能算作即兴发挥吗？我想今晚我们需要把他召回做个检查。”  
“得了吧，这崽子喜欢男人就让你这么惊讶吗？”莱耶斯拿起桌上的一份文件遮住了自己的脸，“是你说的，麦克雷看到他喜欢的东西就会口无遮拦地说出来。”  
莫里森愣了一下。  
“所以，你的意思是，这是杰西第一次遇到他喜欢的男人？我以前只见过他和姑娘们调情，”他的嘴角不可抑制地翘了起来，“可他认为的美又是什么样的呢？”  
“闭嘴莫里森，”莱耶斯的声音从纸张后闷闷地传来，“我睡觉时不要吵我。”  
“加比，我只是希望你明白，”莫里森的嘴角依然微微上扬着，“杰西是我们迄今为止最用心的作品。创造一个人是一件很神奇的事情。”  
“那你为什么还要给他那样草率的结局？”  
“因为我希望他知道，人不可能完美地拥有一切。”

“所以，半藏，你觉得我刚刚弹得怎么样？”  
半藏记不清时间已经过去了多久。他隐隐觉得自己似乎看到过源氏拿着枪走出了酒馆，可他现在没有精力关心这件事。  
“还不赖。”他低声说道。  
他们重新回到了吧台，围在麦克雷身边的人渐渐散去。半藏努力提醒自己对方是个机器人，但他却无法阻止自己的脸像个小姑娘似的发烫。对方的目光全力地倾注在自己的身上，而自己又不知为何享受着这样的沐浴。  
撇去麦克雷弹钢琴的时间，他们才断断续续地聊了不到二十分钟，而胆大包天的牛仔杰西·麦克雷已经摒弃了“岛田先生”的称呼开始叫他半藏。他在弹琴前解下的披风随意地搭在吧台上。半藏丝毫没有察觉自己不知在什么时候牢牢攥住了披风的一角。  
他们有一搭没一搭地说着话。其间麦克雷至少被不下五个女孩搭讪，其中一个还用她涂着黑色亮片的指甲充满暗示性地抚上麦克雷的胸膛再滑向他的腰际。半藏清晰地看到了牛仔眼中毫不掩饰的欲望——源就是这样看着每一个他准备带上床的姑娘——但是他却没有像半藏设想的那样，拉着任何一个姑娘的手走向通往楼上隐秘房间的楼梯。他用他迷人的烟嗓向她们致意，直到她们面红耳赤地走开。  
教堂的钟又遥远地敲响了。半藏丝毫没有意识到已经下午四点。潜意识里一个声音催促着他赶紧离开，可他的身体像被魔法定住了一样不想动。他看着正喝着牛奶与别人打趣的牛仔；对方的目光总是在发现他后迫不及待地看向自己。  
说点什么。半藏想。  
牛仔却突然站了起来，顺手披上火红的披风。半藏觉得手里一空，不自觉地握住了拳头。  
“能在这里遇见你是我的荣幸，半藏，”他的声音是那样的低哑深沉，让半藏想迫切地点头表示同意。他向半藏伸出了一只戴着牛皮手套的大手，神情优雅得仿佛在宫廷舞会上邀请淑女们共舞的贵族，“但是现在，我想邀请你加入我的冒险。”  
“——一场通往黑夜的旅行。”  
在那一刹那半藏想到了在午夜钟声响起时窘迫地甩开王子落荒而逃的辛德瑞拉，而他此时正绝望地脱下脚上的水晶鞋，为自己寻找一个不跟随牛仔而去的借口。  
跟他去吧。  
他的微笑是那样的令人无法拒绝。  
跟他走吧。

你在这里爱上的人的也许不是人。

“抱歉，”他的声音低到自己都快听不见，“我的弟弟在等我。我要去找他。”  
“失陪了。”他站起身，不敢对上麦克雷的目光。  
他只是个接待员，他不会为你伤心。  
“请等一下！”半藏听到了一个与牛仔低沉的声音截然不同的呼唤。他隐约觉得他在早些时候听到过这个声音。  
“嘿，先生，我叫赛博丽娜，从您上午走进酒吧开始我就注意到您了。”这个姑娘拥有金黄得如锦缎般的头发和丰满的胸脯，她直勾勾地盯着半藏，脸上写满了局促不安和兴奋。  
“您的胡子真是太性感了——哦不——呃——我是说，您有空和我来聊一聊吗？”  
“抱歉，小姐，这位先生还有别的事情。”未等半藏想出什么蹩脚的借口解释自己的性取向，一旁的牛仔却接上了话，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。  
“——他要去见自己的弟弟，是吗，半藏？”那只手轻轻地拍了自己一下。  
“是的，”半藏如释重负地呼出一口气，“恕我失陪，女士。”  
“瞧，我说过什么，半藏？”赛博丽娜走开后，麦克雷咧开了嘴，有些得意洋洋地笑着，“那个姑娘说你什么？——“性感”。我告诉过你，你真的很美，甜心。”  
未等半藏反应过来最后的那个词，牛仔已然转过身，大步地走向酒吧的门口。  
“真遗憾你今天不能与我同行。我会在午夜时回来。”  
麦克雷突然回过头，半眯着眼看着他。他的眼中有些复杂的半藏分辨不出的神情。  
“想我的话在这里等我。”

（四）  
一切都是这样真实得有些不真实。  
半藏不知道自己是怎样从酒吧里出来走进他和源氏事先预订的小旅馆的。  
自己真的很擅长破坏气氛。他气馁的想。  
推开刻意做旧的木门，他发现源氏难能可贵地躺在沙发上，一言不发地盯着天花板发呆。  
“你的床上技术被人嘲讽了？”不知为何，半藏想把自己莫名积累起的情绪统统发泄在不学无术的弟弟身上。  
“不。没有水果忍者玩我快死了。”绿色头发的青年沉重地叹了口气，将胳膊交叉，枕在自己的脑后。  
半藏觉得自己的太阳穴隐隐作痛。他不太确定自己是不是喝醉了，但也不想管。他走到看似饱经风霜的储物柜前，拿出了自己装满了清酒的酒葫芦。  
“诶，为什么我不能带游戏机，你却能带着自己的酒？”源氏扑腾着从沙发上挣扎起身，“这不公平，我也要喝一点。”  
半藏抿了一口酒。等到那股醇厚的热流进入胃部后，他在床边坐下，故作轻松地开口：  
“你以前来这里的时候，在酒吧里有没有遇到一个奇怪的人？”  
“这里奇怪的人多得是，你指的是哪一种？人？接待员？赌徒？杀手？”源从他手上半接半抢过酒葫芦，喝了一大口，复又摔回了沙发上。  
“赏金猎人……他自己说的，”半藏试图说服自己这只是一场无心的闲聊，“他穿着一件红色的披风，喜欢喝牛奶。”  
“哦哦！是他！”源举起了一根手指，“是那个每天正午准时出现的牛仔麦克雷。怎么，今天你遇到他了？”他向后仰起头，用倒置的视线看着半藏。  
“是的。”他简短地回答。理智控制着他，不让他再多问一个字。可一股切实的焦虑感烧灼着他的心脏，让他像被猫抓了似的难受。  
“他的确是个奇怪的人。听说他会在快到傍晚的时候邀请你和他一起在晚上出去，似乎是什么赏金猎人的差事，去追捕一个逃犯之类的。”源像是猜透了自己的心思，又像是无心地念叨着。  
“你和他去过？”又来了。半藏觉得似乎面对有关牛仔的事他就管不住自己的嘴。  
“没有啊，都说了是听说，”半藏看着源氏倒着的表情，感觉他似乎在撇嘴，“我有个朋友和他去过，但似乎没抓到什么人。”  
“哼。毛头小子，估计也不会成功。”他从源氏手中拿回酒葫芦，喝了一口。  
“喂喂，松野很厉害的好吧，哥哥你也是知道的！”源有些愤慨地抗议道，“要是不相信你也可以去试一试啊！”  
半藏顿在了原地。那股没有来由的恐惧再次吞没了他。

跟他走吧。你对他感兴趣，不是吗？  
你在这里爱上的人也许不是人。  
跟他走吧。  
在西部世界，你会发现真实的自己。

半藏觉得自己一定是喝醉了，否则他的思绪绝不会如此混乱。意识朦胧间他已经快辨认不出自己身在何处。他向源氏嘟囔着自己头有点痛要休息，随便扯过一块布料盖在身上，便昏睡过去。

他醒来得不是时候。  
室内昏暗的油灯让他恍惚间觉得自己躺在花村古老房间的床榻上，但窗外不时传来的马蹄声提醒他自己正身处一个与花村的静谧截然相反的地方。  
他带着醉意和些微的头痛起身，摸过床头柜上的小钟，将它举在眼前。他眯着眼睛，过了好一会儿才看出两根花纹繁复的黑色指针指向了十一点三刻。

“我将会在午夜时回来。”

源氏不在房间里。半藏费力地从床铺中坐起身，试图使自己吵闹不堪的思绪安静下来。  
他下了床，汲了些水泼在脸上让自己清醒些。

“想我的话在这里等我。”

这里发生的一切都不是真的，不是吗？  
半藏有些自暴自弃地笑了一声。

他成功地让自己在午夜的钟声敲响之前到达了酒馆。这里还有不少人，他们低声地说着话，只是气氛比白天暧昧了不少。  
他挑了一个最不显眼的角落坐下，提了提脖子上的围巾，让它尽可能地遮住自己的脸。  
过了一会儿，酒吧的木门被推开，发出疲惫的哀叹。  
皮靴上的马刺清脆地撞击着地面。  
他努力控制自己的心跳不要加速。  
“又失败了吗，牛仔？”他听到酒保透着些许调侃的声音。  
“威士忌。”有些粗哑的疲惫嗓音让他全身几乎一个激灵。  
“已经第五天了，”半藏看到酒保将玻璃杯递给麦克雷，而后者仰起脖子将酒液一饮而尽，露出正上下滚动着的喉结，“或许你该修整一段时间再继续你的复仇。”  
“别担心，我还好得很。”他把杯子重重地顿在吧台上，长叹了一口气。  
“——比起这个，杜兰先生，刚才看到半藏了吗？”这次的声音里多了一些期待。  
在那一瞬间，半藏想站起身，从他隐匿着的角落走出来，走到麦克雷的面前，说我在这里。可他却定在自己的座位上，心中暗自祈祷不会被发现。  
“哦天，我可从来没听过半藏这个名字。够奇怪的，是不是？”酒保不以为意地摇了摇头。  
“不，你听过的。就在今天中午。而且这名字很好听。”牛仔疲惫地坚持着。  
“孩子，我可没有偷听顾客们谈话的习惯。”酒保笑了笑，取过吧台上的杯子，倒上了酒，“喝完这一杯，赶紧回去吧。”  
教堂的钟在这时不合时宜地响了。  
当。当。当。当。  
麦克雷抿了一口酒，意犹未尽地眯了眯眼。  
当。当。当。当。  
“夜晚还很长。我不想现在就结束。”半藏看到牛仔的唇边多了一丝微笑。  
当。当。当。当。  
“真正心满意足的人会在今晚做个好梦，”他被刻意拉长的声音听起来意味深长，“而我还有个未被满足的心愿。”  
做个好梦。  
半藏觉得自己再也没有清醒下去的理由。脖子上的围巾太过温暖，恍惚间让他觉得自己被一条火红的羊毛披肩包裹，上面有着金色的花纹。  
他的梦中有牛仔的笑。

（五）  
“加比，你记得恩师说过，对人工智能的探索就像一场通往黑夜的旅行吗？”  
“用人话来说，就是你永远都在抓瞎而已。”  
总控制室的灯光昏暗，两人的影子被拉长，斜斜地拖在地上。室内弥散着浓烈的速溶咖啡的气味。  
“别这么消极，”莫里森揉了揉眉心，试图驱赶积累已久的劳累，“在黑夜中探索总能遇到意想不到的事情。”  
“对，”莱耶斯端起上面写着“DADDY”的马克杯，吸溜了一口咖啡，“比如遇上鬼。”  
“别拿我的杯子。”莫里森劈手夺过莱耶斯手中的马克杯。  
“晚上就是用来睡觉的，好端端的为什么要跑到外面去犯傻？”  
莫里森总是惊叹于他多年同事兼老友令人叹为观止的口无遮拦。他又揉了揉眉心，不自觉地微笑了起来。  
“明知故犯。这就是人类吧。”

半藏费了好大的劲才勉强睁开眼睛。他一时分辨不清自己身在何处，只是眯着眼睛试图看清头顶发黄开裂的天花板。  
“真没想到兄长大人也会有宿醉不醒被人送回来的一天。”源氏带着嘲讽的声音在自己脑旁响起。  
半藏又闭上了眼睛，努力不去想昨晚发生的事。  
“是看上了谁吗？”源自顾自地说了下去，“在酒吧待到那么晚还睡着了。”  
“谁送我回来的？”他的嗓音由于宿醉而嘶哑，喉咙干得要冒烟。  
“啊，就是你昨天问我的，”源氏不怀好意地笑着，突然凑近了半藏，“英雄牛仔麦克雷。”  
现在他想立刻忘掉昨晚发生的事。  
“你甚至还告诉了他你有个弟弟？”源氏饶有兴趣地俯身看着他的兄长，“他何德何能得以获此殊荣？”  
“我从未试图向外人隐瞒你的存在，源氏。”  
“那为什么芥川、浅野和弱井见到我时都大吃一惊？”  
半藏只希望自己的弓箭就在手边，这样他就可以一箭射爆他弟弟的脑袋，让那张总是能提起自己不愉快回忆的嘴彻底闭上。身为岛田家的少主，他的感情经历比起源氏少得可怜。而令他更为不满的是得知他真实身份后，对方惊慌失措却欲言又止的表情。尽管他会尽力隐瞒自己属于黑道家族的事实，源氏却总是故意与他对着干似的想方设法地将情况透露给对方。  
“我希望哥哥可以光明正大地和别人恋爱，而那个人也能接受哥哥的一切。”他用悲壮的语气对正为恋人落荒而逃愤怒不已的半藏说，仿佛为了这件事他可以献出自己的生命。他总是这样，平日没心没肺嘻嘻哈哈，对某些不那么重要的事情却坚持着令人无法理解的原则与顽固。  
“喂，想去找他就去吧。”  
源的声音突然把半藏从回忆中拉回来。  
“什么？”他的声音依然有些沙哑。  
“我说，你自从昨天下午见了他之后就像着了魔一样，连我都能看出来啊。”  
像往常一样，半藏想张口呵斥自己满口瞎话聒噪不堪的弟弟，可这次源比他抢先了一步。  
“你睡着的时候我接到了长老的消息，长崎那里有事要我们处理，明天早上就要回去了。”  
“再不出手你的牛仔今晚就是别人的了？”  
“……帮我倒杯水。”半藏勉强挤出了一句话。  
“嘛，我不是不相信一见钟情啦，但是这种事情发生在哥哥你身上的话，我还是要花点时间才能接受这个设定……”  
“——等下，帮我倒杯——”  
“说真的哥哥，虽然我没有问过你，但我觉得之前应该都是你的对象比较主动吧，你能难得地主动一次我还是很高兴——诶？”  
半藏下了床，顺手拿过了床头柜上的玻璃杯。  
“我出去一趟，你吵得我头疼。”

“享受今天吧，半藏。”半藏穿上靴子，听到源氏在身后说。  
他不知道自己该回答什么，只是觉得他的语气莫名其妙的郑重。他起身去开门。  
“毕竟过了今晚我们就都得变回原来的自己了。”

（六）  
在西部世界，你会发现真正的自己。

“谢谢你，关于昨晚的事。”半藏低声说。  
今天的圣多洛雷斯酒吧和昨天没有什么区别。包括面前的牛仔。  
“没什么，半藏，这是一个绅士该做的。”  
麦克雷微低着头，眼睛被散发的阴影遮住。他们依然坐在吧台上，牛仔身上浓郁的雪茄气味将半藏包裹住。  
虽然时间早已过了正午，强烈的阳光依然透过半拉上的窗帘刺进了酒馆，使半藏能看到空气中细小而闪烁的灰尘。  
人群正慢慢从钢琴边散去。而十几分钟前引起这每日一遍的骚动的始作俑者正慢条斯理地坐在半藏旁边抽着雪茄。  
说点什么。半藏想。  
——而每当他这么想后首先开口的总是麦克雷。  
“喜欢吗？”他的眼睛里似乎盛了蜂蜜。  
“你指什么？”  
“我的《水边的阿迪丽娜》。”他的目光投向不远处的钢琴。  
“还不赖。”半藏像昨天一样答道。  
“为什么要用小调弹？”过了一会儿，他低下头，喝了一口杯中的雪莉酒，待到喉间轻微的灼烧感缓缓滑下，复又抬头问道，平视着前方。  
“爱上一尊雕像，这本来就是个伤心的故事，不是吗？”  
“可是最后，皮格马利翁得到了活着的阿迪丽娜。”  
“我把它看做神的怜悯。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我是说，”牛仔用手指轻敲雪茄，抖下一些烟灰，嘴角边闪烁着一丝意义不明的笑意，“神一定是受不了这可怜的国王每天没完没了的祈祷，才满足了他的愿望。”  
“对阿迪丽娜来说这真是不幸，”他自顾自地说了下去，“也许她根本不想被赋予生命，忍受那国王不正常的爱吧。”  
“她的存在是痛苦的。”  
半藏觉得自己突然间被什么扼住了喉咙，他的每一次呼吸都将他肺中的氧气排出，让他想立刻逃离这个地方。  
“可是，如果阿迪丽娜也爱着皮格马利翁呢？”他强迫自己说了一句话。  
“那，”他看到身边的人顿了一下，复又恢复了笑容，“受到神的眷顾，他们便是世界上最幸运的人了。”  
他们安静地坐着。窗外传来一阵急促的马蹄声，随之而来的是几声枪响和女人的尖叫。  
“我明天要走了。”半藏说。  
麦克雷转头，眼睛微微睁大了些。  
“回到你来自的东方吗？”  
“那里是我的家。”  
“家对你来说是什么样的，半藏？”麦克雷微倾着身子，用胳膊撑着脸颊倚在吧台上，“我昨天就想问的。”  
“是山上的一座村庄，”半藏顿了顿，“春天时会有樱花开放。”  
“嗯，听起来很美。”麦克雷眯起眼，点了点头。  
“也许有一天你可以带我去。”半藏觉得身边的人突然靠近了他，颈间被那人的呼吸吹上，猛地一个激灵。  
他的嗓音温热低哑，让半藏的脊椎骨都几乎为之颤抖。  
他不想答应别人一件不可能的事。  
麦克雷抬头看了看墙上的钟。  
“时间不早了，”他喃喃自语，又转过身来看着半藏，“我希望你今天不急着找你的弟弟，甜心。”  
半藏为最后一个词眯了眯眼睛，但没说什么。  
“我知道你想邀请我与你一起冒险，但是，”半藏停了下来。  
他看到夕阳透过麦克雷散乱的棕发，将他若有若无的笑容染成缠绵的金色。  
他有点希望时间凝固于此，他和牛仔静静地看着对方，不用考虑离别，遗忘，和那些无法诉诸的感情。  
“我想和你谈些别的。比如，”他微微仰起脖子，咽下最后一口酒。  
“我认识的一位皮格马利翁。”

（七）  
这真是蠢透了。半藏想。  
出乎他的意料，麦克雷留了下来。  
但也仅仅是留了下来。  
他不知道该如何开口。他想到自己也许会用自己都听不懂的语言费力地向麦克雷吐露自己的感情，而麦克雷却不会明白这是不被允许的，因为他的程序禁止他理解任何对他思考无益的想法。  
他们沉默地看着窗外。有人被子弹打穿了脑袋，鲜血与脑浆喷溅在满是尘土的路上。有人提着酒瓶步履蹒跚地游荡着，澄黄的酒液泼洒在路人满是油渍的衣服上，两人随即像狗一样厮打在一起。有人惊慌失措地在街上狂奔，歇斯底里地尖叫着求救，却又被自己的泪水呛到喘不过气，最后被人揪着头发拖回屋里，而自始至终都没有人注意到她。死去多日的病马的尸体倒在路边，蚊蝇兴奋地绕着它吵嚷。  
“你喜欢生活在这儿吗？”他不合时宜地问道。  
麦克雷突然站起了身。  
“走吧，”他戴上了牛仔帽，宽大的帽檐遮住了他的眼睛，“我带你去个地方。”  
夕阳下的告白？半藏在心中嘲笑着自己，但跟上了牛仔的脚步。  
“抱歉只有一匹马，”走向马厩时麦克雷突然轻笑了一声，“你可能要与我将就一下了，甜心。”

这真是蠢透了。  
就像他嗤之以鼻的浪漫的西部电影那样，牛仔坐在他身后，一手握着缰绳，一手扶着自己的腰，如同刚与反派决斗胜利的牛仔英雄搂着他心爱的被解救的姑娘。  
甜水镇并不大，他们一会儿便到了郊外。太阳似落非落地挂在空中，似乎可以用手触摸到它。  
马走得并不快。半藏紧绷着上身，努力控制自己不要向身后的人靠去。牛仔似乎觉察到了什么，低低地笑了一声，握在他腰上的手改为了整个搂住。  
“放轻松，”麦克雷操着南方人拖腔拉调慵懒悠闲的英语，不知何时把脑袋搁在了半藏的肩上，碎发戳着他的耳朵，“这里只有我们，甜心。”  
马识趣地向前走着。半藏不知道现在应该做什么，只是任由麦克雷搂着自己，烟草和皮革的气息渐渐地包裹全身。他原本一直在微微地颤抖，可现在在牛仔的怀中却莫名地安定了下来。  
“我知道你在想什么，”他伏在他耳边说，胸腔贴着自己微微震动，“但我还没回答你刚才的问题。”  
“现在，让我来告诉你答案。”  
麦克雷勒住了马。  
一只戴着手套的大手轻轻捏住半藏的下巴，将他的头向一侧转去。  
“你说你的家在一座开满樱花的小山上，而我的家便是这里。”  
“你问我喜不喜欢生活在这里，这个混乱、肮脏、不见天日的甜水镇。”  
半藏看到了夕阳下燃烧的群山。它们金红色的火焰猛烈地射进他的瞳孔，灼伤他的视网膜。炽热的空气卷起层层热浪，让远处的景物诡异而扭曲地抖动着。他看到姿态狰狞的仙人掌骄傲地刺入天空，干渴的风滚草急匆匆地从他眼前奔驰而过。  
一切都在这金红色的火焰里挣扎着死去。  
“我告诉过你，总是在西部的沙漠中游荡，人是会厌倦的。”  
“可是你看，每当我觉得自己待不下去的时候，我总会来这儿。”  
它们死去时喷洒着凤凰涅槃般的火焰。  
“它们让我觉得活着是件美好的事。”  
“因为这样我就能看到如此美丽的景色。”  
“还能遇上你。我的美人。”麦克雷吻上了他的耳朵。

“莫里森先生，甜水镇郊外，接待员12号——”  
“我知道。”莫里森挥挥手，目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的红点。  
“他的脑子似乎坏了。我看不懂任何一行字。”莱耶斯俯身看着另一块屏幕上的代码。  
“要立刻召回吗，莫里森先生？”  
“不，等等。接待员并没有做出严重偏离既定轨道的行为，我认为这依然在即兴发挥的范围之内。先不要执行手续。”莫里森转头去看了看莱耶斯手中的显示屏，平静地答道。  
“你在袒护他。”通报的人走后，莱耶斯不置可否地说道。  
“我很高兴你用的依然是他。”莫里森微笑着，举起桌边的马克杯，“这说明你不认为他是一个坏掉的程序。”  
莱耶斯哼了一声：“这不是第一次了。他迟早会被销毁。”  
“而你不会让他被送到地下的。”莫里森吸了一口咖啡。  
他看着控制板上披风被夕阳照得发亮的麦克雷。  
“看来我们这次在黑夜中遇到了有趣的事情。”

（八）  
他们在黑暗中接吻。  
谁也没有说一个字——麦克雷吻了他的耳朵后，他们就着了魔般地将唇舌交缠在一起。半藏不记得他们是怎么回到圣多洛雷斯酒吧，奔向楼上隐秘的房间，双双倒在床上的。  
辛德瑞拉抓住了最后的机会，对王子诉说着她的绝望。  
“宝贝，你怎么哭了？”麦克雷突然从细密的吻中抽身，用指尖触碰半藏的泪水。  
他怎么哭了？半藏迷迷糊糊地想着。他不知道自己为什么会哭，但总觉得他应该哭一场。  
辛德瑞拉推开王子伸向她的手，说他们根本不是一类人。  
辛德瑞拉哽咽着拒绝了王子的求婚，因为她知道在未来的某个时刻，王子会忘记他们在舞会上的初见，忘记他深爱着她的理由。  
辛德瑞拉说，她决不相信故事的结局会那么完美，因为从一开始她就只是个被亲人遗弃的炉边的灰姑娘，而乔装打扮的她不配像天生幸运的公主们那样接受众人的祝福。  
“我是个胆小鬼。”半藏遮住流泪的眼睛，尽力克制住自己的声音。  
“没人可以无缘无故地指责自己，”麦克雷的嗓音温柔得像是在哄小孩子，“至少你得告诉我原因，半藏。”  
“你不会明白。”他绝望地摇头。  
“先试试看。”麦克雷温柔地坚持着，一只手来回地抚摸他的脸颊。  
“我不是你想象的那样。”半藏在他的抚摸下颤抖。  
“每个人都有自己的过去，我想它并不代表着你的全部。”  
“我们……不要说这些了。”  
当皮格马利翁向冰冷沉寂的阿迪丽娜诉说自己的痛苦，她又能如何回应他？  
“也是。”身上的人突然低低地笑了，“明天你就要离我而去，而我竟然把你弄哭了。原谅我，半藏。”  
他们沉默地相拥。  
“你会忘记我的。”过了一会儿，半藏低声说。  
“这不可能。我会永远记得你。你是如此的独一无二。”他听到麦克雷信誓旦旦的声音。  
“你会的。你会忘记我的脸，我的声音，我的名字，还有其他关于我的一切。”  
“噢，宝贝，”麦克雷的声音中带上了笑意，“如果下次你回来时我没能叫出你的名字，我就请你喝三加仑的威士忌。”  
“你会回来的，对吗？”几分钟的沉默后，麦克雷小声问。  
半藏把脸埋进了他的胸膛：“我们睡觉吧。”  
“看来是我多问了。”麦克雷的胸腔有节奏地起伏着，尾音渐渐变得柔软而缠绵。  
“毕竟你会带我去你的东方。”

“你闻起来不像是做了爱，兄长大人。”源氏煞有介事地探头闻了闻他，一本正经地说道。  
“因为我没有。”半藏简短地回答。  
今天的天气和他们来时一模一样。明艳的阳光透过车厢边亚麻的窗帘照在他们的脸上。  
“哇哦，没想到你们如此纯情。”源氏夸张地耸了耸肩。  
“源氏，一个接待员的记忆多久会被清除一次？”他装作随意地开口。  
“如果一个客人在一周内没有遇到他，关于那位客人的记忆就会被清除。”源氏装作漫不经心地回答。  
“长老有没有说我们要在长崎待多久？”  
“大概半个月？”  
“嗯。有趣。”  
源氏看向他的哥哥。他面对着甜水镇的方向，手里微微摇晃着盛满雪莉酒的玻璃杯，阳光照在他白皙的脸上，照亮了他的微笑。

“我们瞒不住的。他的存档必须被立刻删除。即兴发挥中的片段回忆也要删除。”莱耶斯抱着双臂下了结论。  
“或者我们可以让情况看起来是这样。”莫里森看着眼前面无表情一丝不挂的麦克雷，喃喃自语道。  
“这小子很不爱惜自己的身体。”莱耶斯皱着眉绕到麦克雷的背后，看着上面的一道道伤痕。  
莫里森没有作声。莱耶斯看着他的手指在控制板上飞速地移动。  
“好了，”他抬起头来，“照上头说的做了。我还顺便给他做了些更新。”  
莱耶斯低头看向控制板上的代码，挑了挑眉。  
“同性性行为指南？我相信十九世纪还不流行同性恋。”  
“你总得教给孩子们这些，因为说不准他们哪天就出柜了。”莫里森摆出了开明的家长似的表情。  
“还有，你把历史记录放在这么显眼的地方连傻瓜都能看出来。”  
“得了吧，他们要花两个小时才能发现这段代码有问题，然后要再花二十个小时破译它。”  
“加比，你应该知道，”莫里森湛蓝的眼睛意味深长地盯着他，“忘记自己男友的名字是一件多么糟糕的事。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你读到了这里。  
> 去年就已经被Westworld的故事深深吸引，但这个关于半藏和麦克雷故事却断断续续地一直写到了现在。这个梗被很多太太创作过，能够再度诠释我脑海中的世界，感到非常激动。  
> Journey into Night这个名字取自原作中乐园创始者Ford在最后一集的演讲。  
> 关于为什么要让看上去五大三粗的麦克雷弹钢琴，这是因为几个月前看到微博上太太的一张图，被sexy in a civilized and elegant way的麦爹深深地吸引了。  
> 虽然《水边的阿迪丽娜》被用作各种场合的背景音乐成千上万次，我依然觉得这是一个美丽而悲伤的故事。  
> 我觉得能让两个截然不同的人在互相的试探与交流中爱上对方是最美好的事了。  
> 写到这里故事的第一部分就结束了。半藏会在以后回来，并发现自己无法离开这个牛仔。  
> 总而言之，整天沉迷让纸片人谈恋爱的我很享受写作的过程。  
> 再次感谢阅读！希望麦克雷和半藏可以整天腻在一起（。


End file.
